Joyeux noël, mon frère
by Tess Queen
Summary: OS Un autre noël dans une chambre d’hôtel miteuse pour les frères Winchester, mais celui ci à quelque chose de... Spécial. Wincest Slash


**Joyeux noël, mon frère.**

Genre: Slash, Wincest (Vous êtes prévenus!!!)

Disclaimer: Un Dean non emballé me ferais très plaisir! Non? Bon ben rien n'est à moi alors... :'(

Rating: M, homosexualité et inceste.

Couple: Dean/Sam (Vous êtes re-prévenus!)

Résumé: Un autre noël dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse pour les frères Winchester, mais celui ci à quelque chose de... Spécial.

Spoilers: Aucun, je crois

Dédicace: À tous les fans du couple Dean et Sam qui sont tristes parce qu'il y a très peu de fics en français sur ce couple. Voici mon cadeau pour vous, Joyeux noël!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean ne pouvait pas croire ça. Ils étaient bloqués dans cet hôtel pourri le jour de noël parce qu'il y avait 10 pieds de neige dehors et que toutes les rues étaient bloquées. Il n'y avait pas des gens payés pour faire ce genre de truc? Mais quand même autant que les murs de cette chambre étaient déprimants, autant qu'il n'allait pas risquer une égratignure sur son bébé. Dean continua de nettoyer son 45 en ruminant ses pensées quand il leva la tête vers Sam.

- Mais c'est pas vrai!

- Quoi???

- Tu veux bien enlever ses trucs? On a plus 5 ans!

- Cette chambre et déjà assez morose comme ça! C'est sympa quelques décorations, c'est noël après tout!

- Tu agis vraiment comme un môme des fois Sammy!

- Lances moi toute la mauvaise humeur que tu veux, je les enlèverai pas mes décorations! Moi je veux qu'on ai un semblant de vrai noël pour une fois!

- Fais ce que tu veux...

- Merci!

- Attend... C'est quoi ce truc???

- C'est un sapin!

- C'est pas un sapin ça c'est plus petit que ma tête!

- Ce qui est exploit en soi, il n'y a pas grand chose de plus petit que ta tête...

- Hey c'est pas moi qui ai acheté le plus minable sapin de la terre!

- Tu m'aurais vu me trimballer avec un vrai sapin dans ta voiture?

- Sûrement pas! Ça aurais fait du dégât partout sur les sièges!

- Bon ben voila! Ta chérie est sauve et on a quand même un sapin!

- Je continu à dire que c'est pas un sapin!

- C'est quoi alors?

- Une pathétique petite chose verte et moche!

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!

- Ben ça fait quand même pitié!

- Si t'es pas content tu n'as qu'à pas le regarder! Moi j'ai fait ça pour te faire plaisir, pour qu'on est un vrai noël tout les deux parce que je sais que depuis la mort de maman tu n'en a jamais eu!

- Et qui te dit que ça me manque?

- Nous y revoilà! Dean le sans-coeur qui n'a aucun sentiments! Tu sais que tu as le droit d'aimer les petites choses normales d'une vie? Que tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant que rien ne t'atteins et rien ne te fais plaisir?

- C'est pas vrai ça! La chasse, la bière et les jolies filles sont des choses qui me font très plaisir!

- Mais c'est ça...

Sam fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un paquet qu'il mit en dessous de l'arbre, même si le cadeau était plus gros que l'arbre en question. Ensuite il partit à la salle de bain. Dean entendit l'eau de la douche depuis la chambre. Il regarda le cadeau sous la chose verte et moche et put lire sur la carte: De Sam, À Dean, Joyeux noël! Dean sourit. Il alla chercher son propre cadeau pour Sam et le mit a coté de celui de Sam sous ce que son frère avait le culot d'appeler un sapin. Sam sortit de la douche et retrouva son frère, toujours affublé à la difficile tâche de nettoyer ses fusils. Il jeta un oeil au sapin pour s'assurer que Dean n'avait pas ''accidentellement'' donné un coup de pied dedans et il remarqua tout de suite le deuxième présent sous le sapin.

_Pas si insensible que ça le grand frère._

Sam s'habilla puis mis son manteau.

- Je vais aller chercher à manger.

- Hum hum...

Sam soupira puis sortit. Dans sa marche il se dit que Dean avait beau être le plus chiant des frères parfois... Il se demanda un instant si son cadeau était assez fort pour montrer tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean. Quand il rentra il était quasiment enseveli sous la neige.

- Tu t'es fait attaqué par un bonhomme de neige possédé?

- C'est fou il neige encore!!!

- Si ça continu on va être encore ici au jour de l'an... Je t'avertis si je trouve un seul bouquet de gui ici je te donne comme offrande au premier démon qui voudra de toi! Ce qui risque d'être trèèèèès long alors tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire finalement!

- Très drôle! Voilà ton repas j'ai pris des hamburgers.

Après avoir mangé et s'être envoyé encore quelques vannes Sam se dirigea vers le sapin, pris son cadeau et le tendit à Dean.

- Joyeux noël, Dean...

Dean pris le cadeau soigneusement emballé dans ses mains et le fixa un instant. Ça donnait une impression étrange, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de vrai cadeau de noël. Il l'ouvrit plus délicatement qu'il ne l'aurais cru et découvrit un album. Il l'ouvrit pour trouver une photo de son père, sa mère, Sam bébé dans les bras de sa mère et lui même dans les bras de son père.

- J'ai demandé à Bobby, à des amis de papa et à nos amis des photos et j'en ai fait un album, pour que tu ai des souvenirs...

Dean posa ses doigt sur le visage de sa mère qui souriait et senti une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Merci Sammy...

Il referma doucement l'album et le posa sur le lit. Il retrouva son expression habituelle et dit joyeusement.

- Allez! C'est à toi!

Il alla chercher son cadeau et le tendit à Sam.

- Joyeux noël Sammy!

Sam prit le paquet grossièrement emballé. Il sut tout de suite que c'étais Dean qui l'avait emballé lui-même ce qui lui fit quand même chaud au coeur. Il ouvrit le cadeau pour y trouver un livre: Le guide du petit séducteur, le passage de l'enfance à l'homme. Il regarda Dean qui avait un grand sourire et soupira d'amusement, son frère serait toujours pareil!

- C'est super avec ça tu vas peut-être enfin avoir une fille!

- J'ai pas besoin d'un livre pour draguer Dean!

- Bah ça c'est toi qui le dit, si tu comptes sur tes propres moyens t'auras jamais de nana!

- C'est que tu es vachement sympa pour un frère!

- Je sais!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean était parti à la salle de bains. Sam regarda sur le lit pour voir que l'album n'était plus là. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait eu raison, il savait que ça allait faire plaisir à son frère. Il regarda son bouquin et l'ouvrit à la première page. Chapitre 1: Avoir confiance en soi. Il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre, une lettre était soulignée. Seulement une lettre, N. Il regarda aux autres pages pour voir quelques lettres ici et là qui était soulignées. Il prit un papier et nota les lettres soulignées dans l'ordre.

Nutilisejamaiscelivrestpjetaimedean

N'utilise jamais ce livre stp je t'aime, Dean

Sam sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. _Je t'aime, Dean_. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il prit un crayon et commença à entourer certaines lettres. Ensuite il glissa le livre sous la porte de la salle de bains.

0o0o0o0o0

Dean était assis sur le sol de la salle de bains, l'album sur les genoux. Il l'ouvrit pour retrouver la photo de sa famille. Il tourna les pages pour voir différentes photos de sa mère, de son père, de Sam, de Bobby, d'Helen, de Jo et de différente personnes qu'ils connaissait ou avaient connu. La dernière était une photo de Sam et lui prise il y a quelques semaines. Ça faisait un bien fou de voir tous ces visages de personnes qu'il aimait. Soudain il entendit un bruit et il vit le livre de Sam sur le sol devant la porte. Il le prit et l'ouvrit, sur la première page une lettre était entourée. Il chercha toutes les lettres entouré et trouva les mots: moi aussi. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il sortit.

0o0o0o0o0

Sam était assis sur son lit et Dean le rejoignit. Il regarda un peu Sam avant de pencher son visage près du sien et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sam répondit tout de suite au baiser. Il se séparèrent quand l'oxygène commença à manquer et se regardèrent. Dean sourit en posant une main sur le visage de son frère. Beaucoup de gens diraient que c'est mal mais peu importe ce que les gens en penseraient, il aimait son petit frère.

- Joyeux noël Sam

- Joyeux noël à toi aussi. Ça sera difficile de battre celui là l'année prochaine!

- L'année prochaine on aura un sapin qui ne ressemble pas à de la moisissure décorée!

- D'accord si tu veux, répondit Sam en riant.

Sam se lova contre Dean qui le serra fort contre lui. Finalement ce ne serait pas si mal d'être coincé là jusqu'au jour de l'an.

- Hey Dean, toujours contre l'idée du gui au jour de l'an?

Finalement c'était une excellente idée.

Fin

JOYEUX NOËL TOUS LE MONDE!!!!!! Je vous souhaite tous ce que vous désirez!

Si vous voulez me faire plaisir pour noël laissez une review!

Bizoux

Tess

P.s. L'idée du livre vient de mon amie Sexymooney mais l'idée du message caché est de moi par contre!


End file.
